Iris (one shot)
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Iris is the last of her kind. She lives among human, popping up in the Doctor's life. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Song fix. OcxDoctor angsty. Death, or almost death. Violence.


Broken. That's what her leg was, what she was. Broken.

She couldn't move and her lip was split.

Glass bit in to her cheek, and her eyes were dull, and showed she had a concussion.

She knew she shouldn't have let them know.

Let them know she was not human.

All she could do was breath and try to dull the pain.

She'd give up forever just to see the Doctor again, the one with the bowties. She knew he could feel her somehow. He was the closest to heaven she could ever be. Even her home was nothing to her.

All she could taste was this moment, sweet blood, the hurt tasting like pins and needles.

Sooner or later it'd all be over and she'd be dead or alone or just there.

She just didn't want to miss the Doctor now.

Not tonight.

She didn't want the world to see her, because she knew that they wouldn't understand. They didn't. That's why they'de beaten her so badly.

Why they'de beaten her at all.

She knew everything was made to be broken.

She knew it more than anyone else.

All she'd wanted was for them to know who she was. Not some monster.

Tears. She wanted to cry.

But they just wouldn't come. She couldn't fight the tears that weren't coming, she supposed.

And all she wanted to do was scream. But that would alert them she was there.

She really wanted the Doctor, needed him.

Him and his quiff.

And this was the moment of truth. All her lies came down.

And she realized that it felt like the movies, yes, she was bleeding just to know she was alive.

And, yes, she didn't want the world to see her, but this time she was confident.

Confident that even if she died, at least she met the best man in the world. The Doctor.

And, no, they didn't understand, but that didn't mean she'd die, right?

Even she was made to be broken, but at least she'd be happy with her thoughts.

And she screamed, "KNOW WHO I AM! I'M NO MONSTER! I JUST NEED HELP! DOCTOR!"

The last word she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A metalic whistle broke the silence, but she'd used all her strength. She nearly crashed.

Her vision darkened, and through those bright green/blue eyes she saw her Doctor, her love, her savior, and he quickly went to her, on his knees.

"Iris..." The Doctor picked her up, holding her to his chest. Iris had been through his whole life.

Now in his 11th incarnation, he felt an even stronger sense of need, need, to help his one and only.

But she was dying.

He brought her into the Tardis and to the med bay, but she was slowly slipping throught his fingers.

She was going to die and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"IRIS!" He screamed.

It shook her awake, but just barely.

"Please, please don't die..."

Iris said, in a hushed voice, "Take me... take me to Hail."

The Doctor's eyes widened. Her kind's burial ground. Her kind was going to be extinct.

She was his one and only, the only Sacred left.

"I-I love you." The Doctor said.

Iris, the last thing she said, the last thing he heard from that lovely voice of hers, said, "I love you to. I just wanted you to know who I am. Who I was."

Iris's eyes closed, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The Doctor set her down on a bed and put his head on her chest and cried to. Then he heard her heart stop. And the tears stopped coming.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, but stopped.

She said to take her to Hail. Iris. Iris in Hail. The last Sacred was dead, just because he was late.

The Doctor walked to the console. He'd give up everything just to hear her again, see her again, love her again. He'd give up forever, just to touch Iris again. She was his heaven.

And she just died. The Doctor opened the doors when the Tardis landed, then went to the medi bay. He picked up Iris once more and carried her to Hail. He set her in the last glass coffin that was empty.

The Sacreds had made a coffin for every Sacred alive. It even had her name on it.

Engraved in the wood At the foot of the coffin was the word. One word. His favorite one.

Iris.

The Doctor carefully set her in the coffin and closed the lid.

The glass lid that let him see her.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

The Doctor ran a hand along the top of the coffin. Iris was gone

. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

"Iris?" He thought he had heard something. Was she alive?

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

Maybe his heaven was still there. He contemplated on opening the lid.

And I don't wanna go home right now

He couldn't get in the Tardis just yet.

He had to see if she was alive.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

When sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

The Doctor opened the lid. He could give her life. Couldn't he? Was that even allowed? He didn't think so. He just couldn't believe Iris's eyes weren't open, were cold and dead.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

The Doctor was the only one that understood Iris, but not even all the way. She was a woman of mystery. How did she pop up through his entire life?

It wasn't him that popped up, it was her.

And she'd always said, everything was made to be broken. Even the mighty Doctor himself.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

The Doctor's tears had stopped.

He'd definetely heard something now. He put his ear to Iris' chest. It was so soft, so fragile. But there it was.

A frail heartbeat.

She might not be dead, but she was close to it.

Maybe he could save her.

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Lies. To many. So many lies, but now here was the truth.

The Doctor loved Iris. He'd do anything for her. He'd always wanted her as a companion but he never had the courage to ask.

He loved her more than any of them.

And he'd die before he let her die.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

He tried to give her life but instead it seemed to shock her and it flung him backwards.

All that happened was it hurt him badly.

He quickly got up and went to Iris, putting an ear to her chest again.

Nothing. Not a single bump. She was truly dead.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And the Doctor had just killed her.

His good intention had just made him lose the best person in his life.

And the tears started again.

He turned and ran back to the Tardis.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cut.

He wanted to die.

But he wouldn't.

All for Iris.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

He started to press random, to go anywhere but there, but he stopped. He needed to tell Iris something before he left.

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" He screamed.

He waited. 'Please let this work.' He thought.

"I do! I know who you are! You're Iris, the Sacred, the love of my life... PLEASE hear me! I know who you are! You are my green eyed girl! You have dark blue hair, and you're impossible but you're still there! I-I need you! PLEASE!" The Doctor stopped and listened, waiting.

He heard a shuffle, and saw someone, a girl, his girl, start to slowly rise, floating, above her coffin.

Her eyes and mouth opened, letting green and blue light burst from the 3 places.

Then she dropped, and the Doctor ran to her.

"Iris?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and said softly, "Thank you."

And the Doctor helped her up and carried her into the Tardis.

"Will you be my companion?"

Iris smiled. "Of course."


End file.
